


Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

by pt_tucker



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BDSM, Chastity Device, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Cloud Strife, Dream Sex, Getting Together, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/pseuds/pt_tucker
Summary: Who is Cloud to disagree?AKA, the one where Cloud finds out his soulmate is a kinky bastard.





	Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

**Author's Note:**

> Managed to get another double fill! Did the prompts "bond & dream" for Clack Week (I know, I'm so late with this OTL) and also the "fantasies" square on my Season of Kink bingo card. 
> 
> FYI: I'm writing this with the assumption that Zack is nineteen while Cloud is eighteen, and are therefore both adults. Also, there is a canonical power imbalance between them relating to their military ranks, but we're all going to pretend that it wouldn't negatively affect their relationship.

It took three days for Cloud to realize that the dreams he'd been having about getting fucked by a malboro weren't actually his own. Which was both a relief and a disappointment. He wasn’t into malboro fucking, which was always a good call in his opinion, but that meant whomever he’d had the misfortune of being soulmated to _was,_ which was just upsetting. Surely his mysterious soulmate should be thinking about fucking _him_?

Still, it was his soulmate, so there had to be something there worth finding, even if he’d rather have a malboro than Cloud. And so Cloud set about looking for whomever he’d apparently come in contact with long enough for dreams to start striding across the soulbond in full force without him even noticing. His squadmates were an immediate conclusion, but careful conversation directed towards the potential joys of tentacle-y goodness revealed that none of them found the malboros to be their type. 

The conversations were not as careful as Cloud would have liked. They’d taken to side-eyeing him whenever they encountered a monster while out on patrol. 

Cloud didn’t bother explaining that it wasn’t _his_ fantasy. Mostly because being the soulmate of the person that wanted to get down and dirty with a malboro wasn’t much better than wanting it yourself: the sexual preferences of soulmates always aligned. Always. And also because it was _just_ a fantasy. 

Probably. Hopefully. At least, Cloud hadn’t heard anything about anyone getting freaky with the malboros, and he was sure that sort of thing would have eventually gotten around.

Thankfully, the malboro kink didn’t last that long. Not a week later his unseen soulmate was dreaming about getting gangbanged by a room full of Sephiroths. Which, thankfully, was a lot easier to bring up during mealtime. Apparently it wasn’t that uncommon of an idea. 

The cameras in the VR room had seen a _lot_ of shit since their installation.

And so it continued. Whomever Cloud was destined to spend the rest of his life with was simultaneously both an amazing idea generator and an amazingly horny individual. Clearly someone who never acted on any of his ideas, judging by how much pent up sexual frustration he seemed to have. And it was a he. Something inside Cloud told him was correct, even if he had no way of explaining _how_ it told him. Soulbonds were strange like that. 

It was a good thing his future partner had his own cock, because otherwise Cloud would have had a hard time looking said partner in the eye when Cloud explained that the idea of sticking a long metal rod down his urethra wasn’t his idea of a good time. Nor was the chastity device that let him get just hard enough to feel the painful pricks of the rubber ring on his sensitive skin before his cock shriveled up in agony. Even if the dream had made it seem like something Cloud would have totally enjoyed. 

Cloud had to force himself to remember that the dreams were from the prospective of the other person when the double dong dildo was brought out, because that one had actually seemed kind of interesting, in an “oh Gaia my ass” kind of way. 

It was with all of these bizarre - and sometimes fun - fantasies swirling around in his head that Cloud sat down to eat lunch with Zack a few weeks later. 

“Something the matter?” Zack asked. 

Cloud shook himself out of his thoughts. “No. Just a little distracted, sorry. Been having some weird dreams lately.”

“Tell me about it. With everything that’s been going on, I’m surprised I can dream at all.”

“So I heard. Any new Wutai ninjas manage to slip past you lately?”

“I told you, they’re masters of illusion! They’re impossible to spot!” 

Cloud laughed, and then coughed when Zack pouted. Zack’s lips were, uh, very kissable right then. Cloud took a sip of his drink so as to not have to respond and reveal how very flustered he felt just looking at the other man. 

_“Anyway,”_ Zack continued, giving him a look that said there would be no more mockery of his ninja-detecting skills if Cloud didn’t want his perfect blond spikes to become a mussed mess, “How have you been? Other than the dreams.”

_I think I found my soulmate._

The words didn’t come out. Couldn’t come out, because right then Cloud looked at Zack - really _looked_ at him - and it hit him. Oh Gaia. 

“What’s wrong?” Zack leaned in closer to peer at Cloud’s eyes, as if he expected the answer to be written on his pupils.

“Uh…” Cloud took a drink of his water. And then another. And another. He chugged the entire thing and then was left staring at the empty glass in betrayal. 

“Thirsty?” Zack grinned before turning away to motion towards the server.

“You have no idea,” Cloud muttered. Had Zack’s uniform always been that…fitting?

“Could my friend have some more water please?” 

“Anything for you, sweetheart.” The server patted Zack on the shoulder and poured Cloud another glass. And then they were alone again. So painfully alone.

Cloud brought the glass to his lips, but then put it back down before he could get any of the liquid in his mouth. He’d make himself sick if he wasn’t careful, and then what would Zack think of him? Zack was utterly amazing, and the idea that he was Cloud’s soulmate was…was…

Ridiculous. Clearly ridiculous. Cloud was jumping to all kinds of conclusions based on what evidence? That he spent time with Zack and kinda, sorta, maybe had a major crush on the guy? 

_Ridiculous._

“Oh, I’ve been good,” Cloud said, finally answering the question. Back on topic. He had to get back on topic before he got lost in his _own_ fantasies. “Pusher has been riding my ass, but what else is new?” 

“It just means he likes you!”

“Yeah, I know. Doesn’t make it any better.” Well, it did, but not that much better. Pusher was known for, well, _pushing_ those he thought actually had a chance of moving up in the infantry and possibly even making it to SOLDIER. But having to spend an additional hour every time they did training exercises while everyone else got to go back to barracks still sucked. 

“You think that’s bad, you should see some of the stuff Angeal makes me do. It’s awful.” Zack slumped against the table, as if the mere thought of it was too much to bear. 

Cloud reached over and moved Zack’s leftovers out of the way before one of his spikes could dip into the cheese. How a guy who spent his entire day chasing after monsters and spies could have leftovers was beyond him. Probably the mako.

“Not that I’m making light of your training, of course.” Zack popped back up. “You’re doing great, Spikey! You’ll make SOLDIER in no time. I say we order dessert to celebrate!” Zack was all but bouncing in his seat by the end of his pep-talk.

Cloud’s lips twitched. “Celebrate something that hasn’t even happened?”

“Something that _will_ happen,” Zack insisted, flagging the server down again. If the woman was bothered by Zack’s constant pestering, she didn’t show it.

Then again, Cloud had seen the kind of tips that Zack left.

“You again?” she asked, coming to stand beside Zack’s chair.

“We’ve decided to get a pre-accomplishment dessert.”

“Pre-accomplishment, huh? Aren’t you optimistic?” 

“Always,” Cloud muttered. He rolled his eyes, though the effect was somewhat ruined by the fact that he couldn’t seem to squash the smile that had fully taken over his face. 

“Well then, if I can offer you a recommendation, I have to say that the Extreme ‘Cream is very ‘pre-accomplishment.’” She winked at him.

“We’ll take it,” Zack said, not even asking how much it was. 

Cloud tried not to think too hard about that. He always got all red whenever he started imagining how it must look to outsiders: Zack paying for everything that his younger, lower-ranked ‘friend’ wanted. Gaia, even Cloud felt like his boytoy at times, only without the sex.

Maybe he should offer to sleep with him. Just to keep things even. No other reason.

Aaaand there was the feeling of his cheeks heating up. Time to chug more water.

“One Extreme ‘Cream coming right up.” She gave Cloud a knowing smile before wandering off towards the back of the restaurant.

===============================

That night Cloud dreamt of hot bodies covered in cold dessert; the sweet vanilla ice cream dribbling down onto their skin as they took turns devouring each other with hungry mouths. 

Cloud couldn’t be certain, but this time he was pretty sure the dream was his. 

===============================

His next meeting with Zack was a tad awkward. Not because he’d had a sex dream about him - it hadn’t been the first time, nor would it be the last - but because if, by some miracle, Zack _was_ his soulmate, that meant he was probably at this very moment wearing some kind of chastity device. The dreams Cloud had been having lately were just a little too _knowledgeable_ for someone without real-life experience. 

Cloud tried not to stare, only sneaking a quick peek at Zack’s cock when he wasn’t looking. 

There didn’t seem to be any sort of bulge that would indicate a cage, but that didn’t mean Zack couldn’t have gone with the seemingly innocent ring that sank _teeth_ into your cock if you got hard enough to push against the barbed silicone. 

Cloud mentally shuttered. 

Zack turned towards the dummies on the other side of the training room, giving Cloud a perfect excuse to look at his ass. Gaia, the things that went into that ass.

“Been having any weird dreams lately?” Cloud blurted out before he could stop himself.

Zack stumbled, mis-casting a spell that he’d probably cast a thousand times before, lighting the nearby equipment rack on fire. He gave Cloud a wide-eyed look that could have either been guilt or disbelief. 

Cloud went with the safer option. “I mean, I know I have!” Great, now he’d have to talk about his weird sex dreams.

“Yeah?” Zack sent a quick Blizzaga at the fire before turning back towards Cloud. “You wanna talk about it?”

_Not at all._

“I don’t know, it’s kinda…” He trailed off. 

“Kinda…?” If Zack was the source of the dream he’d had last night about the puppy-tail buttplug and the soft leather collar, his expression didn’t give it away. 

“Kinky.” 

“Oh.”

Cloud was comforted by the fact that he wasn’t the only one blushing right then.

“I’ve been thinking about getting a few piercings. Even had a dream about it,” Cloud said, an idea suddenly coming to him. “You know, maybe in the chest area?” He made a vague motion towards his nipples. “But I’m not sure. I really like the look, but I might just like it on…other people.” He ducked his head, but then couldn’t stop himself from glancing up at Zack through his lashes.

Gaia. He was so obvious. If Zack _was_ his soulmate- Even if he _wasn’t-_ Cloud was never going to be able to look him in the eye again. Gaia, why had he brought it up? He was such-

“You know,” Zack said carefully, running his fingers over the materia in his sword, “I’ve been thinking about it myself lately. Maybe I could…get them done? And you could see if you like them. It. Like it. The process. And the piercings. You know, see if you like the look and feel.” Zack winced. “I mean, see how they are in real life. I’m sure it’s different than in the pictures and vid- stuff.”

Gaia. He really was his soulmate. That or this was the biggest coincidence in Cloud’s entire life, and that was including the time when he’d been joking around with his squadmates about how Commander Rhapsodos _had_ to be the best in bed out of all the SOLDIERs, if only for how creative he could be with materia, and then they’d turned the corner and run right into the man himself. 

Cloud had spent the next two weeks on light duty, helping Director Tuesti organize his spare parts collection indoors, rather than out in the rainy muck with the rest of his squad. He still got the occasional ribbing about being the Commander’s “favorite non-flammable object,” but damn if it hadn’t been nice to sit around and talk about mechanics while the rest of them had been getting monster guts sprayed all over their uniforms.

“Cloud?” Zack tilted his head to the side, not unlike a puppy. 

_Don’t think about the puppy tail. Don’t think about the puppy tail. Don’t think about the-_

“Sorry. Just got a little caught up in my thoughts. I’d love to look at them…for reference. When do you want to have them done?” 

Zack shrugged and gave Cloud a smile that had more confidence crammed in it than Cloud usually felt in an entire week. “How about now? I mean, might as well.” Zack rubbed the back of his head as he glanced at the smoking remains of the equipment rack. “Pretty sure I’m not going to have much free time after Angeal finds out about this.” 

Cloud nodded. Yeah. He’d just head out in the middle of the day and watch the guy he’d known all of eight months get his nipples pierced. Nothing strange about that. A lot of guys probably liked doing that sort of thing with their pals. While they were sober. 

Zack certainly couldn’t be the _only_ person in ShinRa who’d been thinking about getting his nipples pierced around the same time Cloud had been having dreams of being led around on all fours via a chain connected to his chest.

A coincidence. Nothing more. Cloud still couldn’t be completely certain.

None of it _proved_ that Zack was his soulmate. 

===============================

That night Cloud had a dream about being chained up by his freshly pierced nipples while a blond man fucked him from behind. Hands reached around his waist to toy with his caged cock, and he pleaded to be allowed to come. 

The blond man pressed kisses against his back and ignored him.

===============================

Cloud shot up in bed. 

Holy shit.

===============================

The air rushed out of Cloud’s lungs in a painful whoosh as Zack slammed him into the mat. An arm came down to press against his throat while Zack’s legs pinned his own in some strange maneuver that Cloud could only hope to replicate one day. He was well and truly defeated.

Nothing left to lose.

Cloud reached up and pinched Zack’s nipples. 

Zack squawked, jolting back in an instinctual move that probably would have had Zack’s mentor yelling at him if he’d been here. Cloud used the temporary relief to jab Zack in the stomach. Zack didn’t even flinch. 

“That’s cheating.” Zack crossed his arms and looked down at Cloud as if he were a naughty child he’d caught stealing money out of the Monopoly box. “And also not very smart.” He shook a finger at Cloud. “From your position, you can’t put enough power into your swing to make it count against someone who’s mako-enhanced. If I’d had my stomach guard on, you might have even hurt your hand. Next time you should use your opponent’s surprise to your advantage and try to shove them off. Use your muscles here-” He patted his abs. “-and not your muscles here.” He poked his bicep. “Try to get flipped around so that you’re on top.”

“Yes, Sir!” Cloud gave him a half-assed salute. The only kind of salute possible when one was lying flat on the floor beneath another person, still technically pinned by said person’s weight on your thighs. 

“Ah, c’mon,” Zack whined, “Don’t be like that! I told you not to call me sir.” He pouted, though he couldn’t quite stop the corner of his lips from twitching up.

“Yes, Sir. Of course not, Sir. I will make note of it, Si-” Cloud wriggled as Zack tickled him.

He tried to throw Zack off, but his moment had passed, and he had no choice but to jerk around, his breath stolen by laughter, until Zack finally took mercy on him.

Luckily, Zack didn’t force Cloud to beg like some of the guys in his squad might have, instead stopping himself after he’d deemed Cloud had had enough. He pulled Cloud up with him as he got to his feet.

“You keep that up and I’ll make you run laps around the tower. Then we’ll see how much you like calling me ‘sir.’” He ruffled Cloud’s hair. He jumped back when Cloud’s hands snuck towards his nipples again.

Cloud gave him an impish grin. So that was how he got Zack to stop mussing his spikes. 

Zack looked _betrayed._

Cloud’s eyes strayed towards Zack’s chest. The barbells he’d gotten the other day were small enough - and his shirt thick enough - that you couldn’t even tell they were there. Same with… His eyes drifted downwards.

 _Do you want to call_ me _sir?_

Cloud snapped back to attention before he could say something stupid. 

Zack was watching him. 

Shit. No doubt about it: he’d absolutely caught Cloud checking him out.

Of course, it was Zack. And Zack was cool enough not to make a big deal out of these kinds of things. 

“So, what do you think, shower and then pizza?” Zack asked, already heading towards the locker room.

“Whatever you say-” Zack’s eyes narrowed as he glanced over his shoulder at Cloud. “-Zack.”

Zack flipped around so that he was walking backwards before he pointed at his eyes and then at Cloud. A definite ‘I’m watching you’ if there ever was one.

Cloud just grinned.

===============================

Showers turned out to be a bad idea, but what else was new? 

They were both too used to the military’s lack of any sort of privacy, and too used to the easy camaraderie between each other, and before either of them knew it, they were standing opposite each other, butt naked underneath the warm spray, while Cloud tried to pull his eyes away from the metal cage currently trapping Zack’s cock.

“Uh.” Zack rubbed the back of his head. A deep flush had settled across his entire upper body. “Did you need something?”

Cloud blinked. The curtain he’d pulled back to ask Zack if he had a different soap was still curled tightly between his fingers. He let it go.

“I-” _Stop looking at his cock._ “-I was wondering if you had a different soap. I forgot mine and the one in the showers always makes me itchy, so…” He trailed off. _**Stop** looking at his **cock.**_

Cloud looked at his chest instead. SOLDIER enhancements had insured that the piercings already healed, and his nipples were now a pair of perfectly perked buds, ready for whomever wanted to put their mouth on them…just for example’s sake.

Cloud really, really wanted to be that ‘whomever.’

He resisted the urge to smack himself in the face. _Yeah._ Look at his chest instead. _Great_ idea. That totally didn’t do things to Cloud’s nether regions.

“Sure.” Zack handed him a small bottle of body wash. If he was at all uncomfortable with Cloud practically salivating over the sight of his naked body, he didn’t show it.

“Thanks.” Cloud scurried back underneath his own shower nozzle and slammed the curtain shut between them. He then proceeded to quietly bang his forehead against the wall tiles. 

“I can’t wear the chain while I’m still technically on call for missions. Too easy to catch on something if my shirt gets torn during battle,” Zack said calmly, as if that was a normal topic of conversation between two guys who’d just had the most awkward staring contest ever, one of which was wondering whether or not it would be possible to drown himself if he collected enough water in his palms or if he needed to wait until next time he was stationed near the Midgar Public Pool. “In case you were wondering.”

Cloud peeled back the curtain just enough for one of his eyes to peek through. “I didn’t see you buy any chains for them while we were at the shop.”

Zack gave him a knowing look. “You wouldn’t exactly need to, would you?”

The entire world shifted. 

“You’re my soulmate,” Cloud blurted, throwing the curtain back open. The ‘and you knew’ went unspoken.

“Yeah.” Zack shrugged and continued running the washcloth over his arms. “I kinda figured you might be, after rumors started flying around about the malboros and the Sephiroth clones.” Zack turned towards him, his expression suddenly serious. “I never did it with the marlboros, I swear. That was just something I saw in one of those adult comic books. It, uh, kinda stuck with me.” The flush was back, and this time Cloud couldn’t stop himself from touching it, his fingers reaching out to graze Zack’s warm cheek.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to keep it from you,” Zack continued, “I know finding your soulmate is a big deal. I just figured that since we were sharing dreams already anyway, I might as well…test a few things. See how you might like them.” 

‘See if you thought I was weird’ was probably more along the lines of what Zack was trying to say.

If the reactions Cloud had gotten as a result of his not-so-innocent inquiries around ShinRa were anything to go by, not everyone was as accepting - or as horny - as he’d been when it came to some of Zack’s ideas.

“Wait, so you were having the dreams on purpose?” Cloud said, a dawning sense of realization coming to him.

Zack gave him an amused look. “Did you think that I normally dream about sex 24/7?”

Well, _yeah._ Cloud would too if his cock was trapped in a cage. Speaking of which…

“Is that to help you stay focused on the dreams?” Cloud waved his hand towards Zack’s cock.

Zack fiddled with the washcloth in his hands. “No, I found a potion for those. One that’s made for soulmates who’ve been separated for a while that want to spend some time together in the dream realm. ‘Quality time,’ if you know what I mean.” He made air-quotes around the words. “This is just something I’ve been wanting to try for a while. Figured that saving myself for my soulmate was as good a reason as any to give it a shot.” Zack shrugged.

“And did you save yourself for me?” Cloud placed a tentative hand on Zack’s hip. A single drop of water caught Cloud’s attention as it slid down Zack’s Adam’s apple. They both swallowed. 

“Yeah.”

Cloud let his hand wander lower, pausing every couple of centimeters to allow Zack the chance to stop him. 

Zack didn’t. 

He paused once more before sliding his hand behind Zack’s balls. He pulled his hand forward, pushing Zack’s dick up so that he could examine the chastity device. It was metal, and designed so that the majority of Zack’s cock could be seen through the holes in the cage. A thick metal ring fit snuggly around the base of Zack’s cock and balls, pushing them both out slightly as if presenting them to the viewer. All in all, it was a simple design that didn’t look nearly as terrifying as the spiked cockring Cloud had seen in the dreams.

“What about the other one?”

“The cockring?” Zack asked. Cloud nodded. “Too painful. I don’t mind a little painplay here and there, but it’s not really something that I’m into, and that thing was _awful._ Tried it on one of my days off, and I thought I was going to die.”

Cloud’s lips twitched. He ran the pad of his thumb across the metal. It made Zack look so… _owned_.

“Do you have the key to this?” Cloud jiggled the little padlock at the top that kept the entire thing sealed shut.

“Of course I do.” 

“Can I have it?” Cloud could feel the heat on his face but he didn’t care. Zack had said that he’d been saving himself for _him,_ and the sexual preferences of soulmates always aligned. 

Always.

Zack grinned. 

“Of course you can.” 

===============================

They did end up ordering pizza. Eventually. Cloud needed _something_ to restore his energy while he took a break. They couldn’t all have super soldier stamina. Not that Zack’s stamina was being put to use right then, not unless one counted leaning against the headboard in the same spot for hours.

Cloud ran a hand between Zack’s legs, his fingers massaging Zack’s perineum, causing little shudders to rack Zack’s body while Cloud absent-mindedly shoved pizza into his mouth with his other hand. He was sitting cross-legged behind Zack on the bed, his paper plate between them, while Zack kneeled on the mattress and pressed his head against the headboard between his forearms. Zack had his hands clasped together as if bound and his legs splayed wide in submission while the only _actual_ thing keeping Zack in place - a thin silver chain connected to the ends of each piercing - glinted in the low sunlight that managed to get through the cracked blinds. Discarded condoms sat at the top of the nearby trashbin and an open container of lube was at the edge of the bed.

Gaia, Cloud was exhausted.

“I think I might head to back to the barracks.” He rubbed Zack’s inner thighs. “Gotta get in before final roll call.” 

He didn’t, actually. Zack had informed the appropriate people about having found his soulmate - one Corporal Cloud Strife - and had stated in no uncertain terms that he would be excusing Cloud from his duties for the next few days to ‘consummate their relationship.’ He’d even had his demands backed up by Director Lazard himself, who’d insisted that it was imperative his men be allowed to ‘engage in coitus’ with their soulmates as regularly as possible, or else risk damaging the morale of every SOLDIER under his command. 

Cloud was never going to live it down. 

“Clouuuuud,” Zack whined, his entire body slumping as he pouted. Cloud blinked, turning his attention back to the naked SOLDIER who was now his to do with as he wished.

He reached between Zack’s legs, this time touching the cage still clamped tightly around Zack’s cock and balls. Was that cry the signal to unlock him or just more begging? Zack had certainly done a lot of that throughout the night.

He sucked in his bottom lip. In the dream, Cloud hadn’t let Zack come. But that was fantasy and this was reality. Cloud took another bite of his pizza as he pondered what to do. Assert his dominance by saying no or use his key to remind Zack that _he_ was the one who gave him relief?

Zack groaned when Cloud poked his cock. The cage was _very_ snug right then.

He’d finished his pizza and was considering getting a second slice before it finally hit him: this was one of Zack’s most recent fantasies, but it wasn’t his _only_ fantasy. 

Cloud tossed his plate into the garbage and then leaned in against Zack’s back as he unwound the chain from the headboard. Zack raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything as Cloud moved so that he was in front of him, especially when Cloud used the chain to gently tug Zack’s nipples. Too bad Cloud had never gotten the chance to touch them before the piercings; he’d have loved to have known how much of Zack’s sensitivity was innate.

The chain fell against Zack’s skin as Cloud released it. 

“All right, puppy-” Zack stiffened at the nickname. “-let’s see how long you last.” He took the key off the nightstand and unlocked Zack’s chastity cage. 

Zack’s erection filled out in Cloud’s hands as he massaged him into full hardness. Cloud shifted to lighter touches when Zack’s breathing grew heavy, and then even lighter ones when pre-cum started to slick his fingers. 

Gaia, Cloud hoped he was right, and Zack hadn’t secretly wanted to be left caged up for the rest of the night. 

Cloud took his hands away completely, and Zack let out a sound that would have made every ounce of blood in Cloud’s body rush down to his cock, if he hadn’t already come more times tonight than he’d thought humanly possible. Cloud swallowed and pressed a few kisses to Zack’s chest. He waited until Zack’s cock stopped twitching before wrapping his thumb and forefinger around the head. 

He teased Zack as best he could. Cloud was certainly no expert at this kind of thing; he’d barely touched another guy’s cock before, let alone like this. He did everything he could to keep Zack right _there_ without actually letting him come: feather-light touches in just the right places, one or two full-handed pumps and then switching to finger-strokes, taking his hands off completely when he thought Zack might be about to lose it and instead focusing on Zack’s sensitive chest, using the chain to pull on his nipples until he arched forward. Of course, it was probably more Zack himself than any secret edging skill of Cloud’s. Cloud didn’t doubt that Zack had tried this on himself before.

Eventually Cloud made a mistake - his hand gliding up and down Zack’s cock one too many times - and then it was all over as Zack came against both of their stomachs. Shit. He should have put a condom on him. Not that Zack would have any diseases; mako took care of that. It was just messy.

Cloud eyed his hand and his stomach and then the bed, not really sure what to do with the mess. Zack didn’t have any tissues anywhere nearby.

Zack laughed. “Just rub it on me, if you want. I have to shower again anyway.” Cloud did, cleaning his stomach as best he could before running his fingers through Zack’s hair. 

Zack’s eyes fluttered shut at the touch.

He flopped over onto his back once Cloud was done. “Well that was something.”

Cloud followed suit, lying down next to him. “Yeah. Did you like it?” Cloud cringed at how terrified he sounded. Not very sexy of him.

Zack scooted closer so that he could lean in and peck Cloud on the cheek. “Are you kidding? That was great! Just like I imagined.” 

“You don’t say?” Cloud drawled. One was bound to pick up _something_ when their soulmate kept shooting kinky dreams at them for weeks on end. 

“Yeah, I guess the dreams were kinda specific, weren’t they?” Zack ran a hand through his hair and let out a laugh that should have been awkward but just ended up sounding adorable. Or maybe that was the ‘lovey dovey feels’ coloring Cloud’s perception, as the soulmate book he’d picked up had described them. 

“Tell you what, how about next time we do one of your fantasies?” 

“What fantasies?” Cloud asked. Before Zack, he’d have thought blindfolds were pretty fantastical by themselves, but now look at him: evil bastard who chains his soulmate up by his nipples and tortures his poor ignored cock while he enjoys himself for hours. 

All of his old fantasies seemed silly now.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Zack propped himself up on an elbow so that he could get a good look at Cloud. Or maybe just so Cloud could see his grin. “I remember something about ice cream?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really love to hear what you all thought! Comments & kudos are the best. <3 :)


End file.
